


In which Theon takes up Pilates

by yggrites



Series: The Gym of Westeros [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites





	In which Theon takes up Pilates

Theon was on the treadmill, looking far off into the distance, and grunting something indistinguishable.

He and Jon were cooling off after he tried one of Jon's crossfit sessions and nearly passed out of exhaustion. On the other side of Theon was Robb, running like it was no one's business and still looking like he was just taking a walk in the park. _Damn Starks. And Snow. Whatever._

 _'_ Do I even wanna ask?' By now even Jon was getting a bit weary of Theon's moods.

'How does he even do it?' Jon and Robb exchanged a confused, if slightly fearful, look. 'You're going to have to be slightly more specific, buddy.' How Robb managed to not sound winded he would never know.

'Gendry. He has all the ladies drooling over him. And Loras Tyrell! Even Renly, until he found out Gendry's his nephew.' He chuckled to himself. 'I bet that's more effective than a cold shower.' He looked both at Jon and Robb and nothing.

After a few seconds of staring, Jon finally offered. 'I'm under the impression that you were expecting us to say something, I just really don't know what you want to hear, Theon.' He went on to grunting. Because how was any of this fair? First there were all of the Starks - Sansa with her ponytail perfectly bobing behind her as she worked on the elliptical, Arya basically owning the weight lifting room, Jon being the star of crossfit and Robb dominating jogging. Honestly, if he didn't love them already, he would hate their guts. And now the newest addition to the family had all the ladies in the gym swooning.

'Well, you have to give him that,' Robb was talking to his brother. 'I think all the old ladies in pilates are a bit in love with Gendry.'

As one does when sudden realisation hits you, Theon nearly fell off the threadmill and Jon had to catch him by his arm before he could slow down the machine to a walking pace. Theon leaned over and kissed Robb's sweaty cheek. 'You're a genious dear Robb.' He only shrugged. 'I have to take up Pilates! Honestly, how could I not have seen this?'

Jon and Robb were both groaning now. He went on ignoring them. 'With all the stretching and whatnot I have an opportunity to show the ladies my hot bod and that is granted to do the trick.'

'Not entirely sure that's how it works.' Jon said.

'Besides, this is just like jogging or' Robb waved in Jon's direction, the most recent example for how Theon always tried to do some sport he was nowhere near physically capable of doing and always came out like he had taken a beating.' crossfit. For Pilates you need a lot, and I mean a lot, of flexibility.'

'Well, Arya must be a very happy woman in the bedroom if Gendry has that much flexibility.' Theon accomplished his goal of making both big brothers squirm with his words. 'And who says I don't have flexibility?'

'Low blow, Greyjoy.' Jon looked a little sick now. Robb jumped in his aid. 'Low blow indeed.'

-

Turns out, they were right. You did need a lot of flexibility for Pilates.

The crunches had been alright but then there had been some weird stretching in one of those yoga balls and then some sort of backward bridge thing and now Theon was trying to do that weird awkward bridge over the yoga ball and his back was nearly killing him. However, the class was serving as great research.

Even he was starting to fall a little bit in love with Gendry. He had arrived late, apologising with one of his million dollar smiles and making all the ladies loose their pace as they moved to follow his ass as he picked up one of the yoga balls and went to the back of the room next to Theon - much to everyone's despair since they couldn't spend the next hour oggling at him.

Theon really needed to find himself a pair of those shorts.

He went on to studying Gendry. I mean, he was like a god or something. He seemed to pull off all the exercises perfect and effortlessly while Theon was right next to him looking like a freaking squid - all long limbs and clumsiness.

Most of the time, Gendry didn't even seem to notice - or at least ignored - all the ladies staring at him. When he did, he just gave them a polite smile and some of them would nearly fall off their yoga balls.  _Honestly._

Theon was pretty sure the gym should be paying him to attend Pilates because the attendance rate must hace spiked the moment Gendry had joined in.

He had managed to survive through the whole class, which had been very enlightening, and just has they were entering the final stretches, he felt a weird strain on the muscles of left leg.'Son of a -'

He was limping out of the room when Gendry came after him. 'Hey, you alright?' Theon was sure he heard some ladies aw-ing behind him.

'My leg feels funny.'

'As would be expected. I was headed for the jacuzzi, you should come with. It'll be good for your leg.' Theon was pretty sure he could start crying any minute now.

It was like the golden ticket to his own personal chocolate factory.

Parading around the spa side by side with Gendry Waters in swimming shorts would mean all the ladies would be nearly throwing themselves at Gendry. And once they found out he already had a girlfriend, Theon would be right there, ready to comfort them in their swimsuits.

He move a hand to his chest. 'I would love that.'

Yes, he was quite sure this would be the beggining of a beutiful friendship.

-

The Stark brothers caught up with Theon and Gendry when they were leaving the spa, detaining the last one.

'You do realise he's going to start following you around like a lost puppy, right?' Gendry laughed. 'It's alright, he's not too bad.'

Jon put his hand on Gendry's shoulder sympathatically and wandered off after Theon. Robb, however, wasn't as contained.

'He is now in your capable hands, good sir. I've waited all my life for this day.' He even wiped away an invisible tear.

Suddenly, Jon was next to them again, looking a little flushed. 'I have a question.' He looked dead serious, assessing Gendry.

'Gendry, how flexible would you say you are?'


End file.
